My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts/Gallery
Music to My Ears 'Music to My Ears' animated short title card EG2.png|It's a blue-ish title card! Bird perched on a traffic light EG2.png|It's a green light, but the bird does not care. Traffic in the city EG2.png|The usual traffic in town. DJ Pon-3 at the crosswalk EG2.png|DJ Pon-3 knows the rules of the road. Pedestrian signal 'stop' EG2.png|Nope, still could not walk ahead. DJ Pon-3 looking to the right EG2.png|The DJ checks her surroundings. Unnamed CHS students at a table EG2.png|And so, the coast is finally clear. DJ Pon-3 putting on headphones EG2.png|When she puts the headphones on, it's party time! DJ Pon-3 turning on music EG2.png|Ah, yes, remember iPods? Neither do I! Trixie in the background EG2.png|Sethisto is certainly happy about this shot. DJ Pon-3 nods her head to the beat EG2.png|Nod yer head when you listen to the beat! DJ Pon-3 taps her hand to the beat EG2.png|Tapping the hips to the groove! Pedestrian signal 'go' EG2.png|Time to walk the Walk! DJ Pon-3 about to walk EG2.png|I'm walkin', yes indeed, / And I'm talkin' 'bout you and me... DJ Pon-3's bass-dropping footstep EG2.png|DJ Pon-3's got a new pair of kicks. DJ Pon-3's walk causing vibrations EG2.png|She's walkin' in wubs. DJ Pon-3's reflection in a windshield EG2.png|She is visually walking past! Sound waves in DJ Pon-3's glasses EG2.png|''Seeing'' the music? Okay! DJ Pon-3 strutting across the street EG2.png|Everyday I'm shufflin'. Cutie Mark Crusaders running EG2.png|Here come the Crusaders. Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|This sure is a "Sweet" serenity. Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Scoota' gone by. DJ Pon-3 dancing in the street EG2.png|Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk... Crossing guard dancing EG2.png|Dubstep crossing guard FTW! DJ Pon-3 walking confidently EG2.png Chicks chirping to the music's beat EG2.png|A mother feeding her children DJ Pon-3 looking at birds EG2.png Cat startled by car alarm EG2.png Cats yowling at each other EG2.png|Arguing cats DJ Pon-3 walking toward unnamed boy and dog EG2.png Dog barking to the music's beat EG2.png|That's the same dog Twilight saw in the first movie. Unnamed boy and dog passing DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking down the street EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed boy fist-bump EG2.png|Brohoof! Unnamed boy puts on sunglasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at another crosswalk EG2.png Pedestrian signal break-dancing EG2.png|In DJ Pon-3's eyes, even the "WALK" signal guy gets down with the beat. DJ Pon-3 feeling the beat EG2.png|Looking both cute and cool. DJ Pon-3 approaching Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in Sugarcube Corner EG2.png|Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and a purse chihuahua. DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png Unnamed boy and girl at shop table EG2.png|Hey, care to have some tea with your honey? DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Hey, where's Twilight? Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Pinkie being Pinkie by waving at normal speed during a slow motion shot. DJ Pon-3 standing at shop counter EG2.png Mrs. Cake "what can I get ya?" EG2.png|"What can I get ya?" DJ Pon-3 pointing EG2.png|Guess they figured if Nowacking can't voice DJ Pon-3, no one can. Mrs. Cake bagging a cupcake EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png DJ Pon-3 kicking school doors open EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Canterlot High EG2.png Unnamed boy overcome by the beat EG2.png Unnamed girl overcome by the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed students walk through hallway EG2.png|By this point, DJ Pon-3's like the pied piper of dubstep. Human Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png|So there is a teacher at Canterlot High, and it's Cranky Doodle Donkey! DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting through the halls EG2.png Unnamed girl struggling with her locker EG2.png|Is she seriously trying to stuff that huge suitcase into that thing? Eco-kids playing with hacky sack EG2.png Unnamed techie looking embarrassed EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taking book from locker EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png|Well, well... what do we have here? DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png|Principal Celestia threw off DJ Pon-3's groove. DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png|Didn't you hear the bell? Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png|Give 'em to me. DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png|Now get to class! DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png|What a disappointment! Oh well... DJ Pon-3 takes out earbuds EG2.png|Celestia can't stop me from enjoying my music! DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|Wub a dub dub! Guitar Centered Guitar Centered title card EG2.png|Why do those guitars have only three strings? DJ Pon-3 in the music store EG2.png|Looks like DJ Pon-3 already has a part-time job. Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png|"Rainbow Dash, I simply don't understand why you can't just play the guitar you have." Rainbow Dash's busted guitar EG2.png|Man, wonder what Dashie did to that ax to make it look so mangled. Rarity gasping EG2.png|"gasp Now I understand!" Pinkie Pie holding up a guitar EG2.png|"How about this one?" "No." Pinkie Pie holding up a banjo EG2.png|"Lookie here!" "No." Pinkie Pie holding up a tuba EG2.png|"Super groovy!" Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png|"No, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash "as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound" EG2.png|"I need something that looks as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound." Rainbow Dash wide eyes EG2.png|*gasp!* Double-necked guitar on display rack EG2.png|There she is...Excalibur. Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png|She's guitarry-eyed! Rainbow Dash and Trixie grab guitar EG2.png|Two blue hands. Rainbow Dash and Trixie look at each other EG2.png|"Hands off my guitar, Trixie!" Rainbow Dash and Trixie fighting over guitar EG2.png|"I touched it first, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|"Sounds to me like this is a makin' for a nice, friendly competition." Rainbow Dash "let's see who plays best!" EG2.png|"All right! Let's see who plays best!" Trixie "a shred off?" EG2.png|"A shred off?" Rainbow Dash eye focus EG2.png|"Shred... on!" Pinkie hands guitar to Rainbow Dash EG2.png|I don't know who's loonier, human Pinkie or pony Pinkie. Rainbow Dash with a guitar EG2.png|Film subtitle drop (Rainbow Rocks). Trixie playing guitar EG2.png|Looks like Trixie's left-Hendrixed...er, handed. Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie EG2.png|Be honest, who has the better guitar face? Rainbow Dash shredding on guitar EG2.png|BTW, Rainbow seems to be playing a variation on a Fender Stratocaster. Trixie shredding on guitar EG2.png|While Trixie's playing a Flying V. Rainbow Dash and Trixie face off EG2.png|Oh my gosh, it's like that one Dragonforce video! Trixie rocking the guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash shredding faster EG2.png Rainbow Dash gains the upper hand EG2.png Trixie shredding faster EG2.png|Eyed Screen. Trixie gains the upper hand EG2.png Rainbow Dash getting blown back EG2.png Rainbow Dash surging with power EG2.png|Let the transformation begin. Trixie in shock EG2.png|(Trixie's thoughts- "Oh, uh- she's found the inner loyalty!") Rainbow Dash rises off the floor EG2.png Rainbow Dash sprouting wings EG2.png|Rainbow ponies up. Rainbow Dash surging with electricity EG2.png Rainbow Dash rock rainboom EG2.png|Dashie's Rock Rainboom. Trixie getting blown away EG2.png|The light- it burns! Main 4 cheer for Rainbow Dash EG2.png|YEAH! GOODNIGHT, CANTERLOT!!! Trixie on top of a drum kit EG2.png|Trixie was just floor tom'd! DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png|(DJ Pon-3- "Congrats; the guitar is yours".) Rainbow Dash looking at her guitar EG2.png|Dashie having second thoughts on what guitar she wants. Rainbow's reflection in guitar EG2.png|Rainbow Dash's custom-forged guitar. Rainbow Dash "she can have it" EG2.png|"She can have it." Rainbow Dash hugging guitar EG2.png|"Turns out this is the one that really speaks to me." Trixie grinning EG2.png|Trixie's evil victory grin. Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Gimme that, Scratch! Trixie raising guitar in triumph EG2.png|"The Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end!" Rainbow Dash "I doubt it" EG2.png|"I doubt it." Trixie looking confused EG2.png|Wait, what? Rainbow Dash buying the guitar EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Trixie looking down at guitar EG2.png|Trixie realizes that she can't use that guitar. The whammy bar (tremolo arm) is placed so only a right handed person could play it. And she's a lefty. Guitar with 12,000 dollar price tag EG2.png|Victory...but at what cost? Trixie shocked at guitar's cost EG2.png|"Twelve-thousand dollars?!" Trixie "you'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash!" EG2.png|"You'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie "you'll have to pay for it" EG2.png|"No, silly! If you want it, you'll have to pay for it!" Pinkie Pie winking EG2.png|Who else but Pinkie?! Hamstocalypse Now Hamstocalypse Now title card EG2.png|The hamsters.... The hamsters.... Fluttershy and Rarity enter the rescue center EG2.png|"Thanks for coming, Rarity." Fluttershy and Rarity's school bags EG2.png|Attempting to make merchandise allusions, Hasbro? Fluttershy "all the help it can get" EG2.png|"The rescue center needs all the help it can get." Rarity petting dog EG2.png|"Oh, but of course, darling. Helping cute little puppies and kitties..." Rarity nuzzling kitten EG2.png|"...will never go out of style." Fluttershy by the hamster habitat EG2.png|"Once a year, a lucky volunteer..." Dirty hamster habitat EG2.png|"...gets to clean the hamster habitat. I signed up for it months ago..." Fluttershy "to be sure I'd get it" EG2.png|"...to be sure I'd get it." Fluttershy "housecleaning!" EG2.png|"Housecleaning!" Hamsters inside habitat EG2.png|"Ooh. Uh, Fluttershy, darling, aren't hamsters, uh, rodents?" Fluttershy next to a hamster EG2.png|Free from filth at last! Hamster looking around EG2.png|Aww, so cute. You'd hardly think this cutie would be part of the end of the world via hamsters. Fluttershy addressing hamsters EG2.png Rarity disgusted EG2.png|Yech! Rarity surrounded by hamsters EG2.png Rarity warming up to hamsters EG2.png|Rarity getting some ideas. Fluttershy cleaning habitat EG2.png Fluttershy proud of her work EG2.png Fluttershy hears something EG2.png Rarity pounding on glass EG2.png|Hey, come out here! Fluttershy exiting habitat EG2.png|Wonder what the problem is. Rescue center in chaos EG2.png|"Rarity, what happened?" Rarity holding up Carl Pettington EG2.png|"Oh, I, uh—" Carl Pettington flailing EG2.png|"Carl Pettington's coat just begged to be accessorized..." Rarity holding up Emilia Furhart EG2.png|"...but Emilia Furhart refused to be left out..." Emilia Furhart annoyed EG2.png|Emilia is bored. Curtis Pawpower gnawing on scarf EG2.png|"...and got Curtis Pawpower to chew right through Carl's little scarf..." Curtis Pawpower strikes a pose EG2.png|This hamster reminds me of the character Mako from "The Legend of Korra". Fluttershy and Rarity surrounded by hamster chaos EG2.png|"...and before I knew it, I had a habitat-wide feud on my hands!" Rarity "also I named them" EG2.png|"Also, I named them." Hamsters feuding EG2.png|Hamster civil war! Fluttershy telling hamsters to stop EG2.png|"Ladies and gentlehamsters, please!" Hamsters stop fighting EG2.png|One of the big hamster weaknesses: they always listen to Fluttershy. Fluttershy "I know you're all upset" EG2.png|"I know you're all upset." Fluttershy asking hamsters to talk it over EG2.png Carl Pettington trying to smooch Emilia Furhart EG2.png|C'mon, toots, give it to me! Emilia Furhart tears Carl Pettington's shirt EG2.png|In your dreams, you rat! Hamster whacking hamster with a pencil EG2.png|And the fight is back on! Hamsters continue feuding EG2.png|The war's back on! ...so, who's winning? Fluttershy and Rarity gasp EG2.png Rarity emptying the contents of her bag EG2.png Curtis Pawpower scared EG2.png|Even the alpha hamsters are scared of backpacks! Rarity chasing hamsters EG2.png Curtis Pawpower gets scooped up EG2.png Fluttershy emptying the contents of her bag EG2.png Fluttershy sees rolling tambourine EG2.png Tambourine bounces across the room EG2.png Hamsters mesmerized by tambourine's sound EG2.png|Hamster weakness #2: they are slaves to the hypnotic sound of a tambourine. Fluttershy holding up tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy's tambourine EG2.png Hamsters surrounding Fluttershy EG2.png Fluttershy hitting tambourine against her hip EG2.png|Fanservice much? Hamsters hypnotized EG2.png|Even hamsters are slaves to the beat. Fluttershy playing tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy throws tambourine up EG2.png Fluttershy transforming EG2.png|Rarity's thoughts (Oh my stars, she found the inner kindness) Fluttershy sprouting wings EG2.png Fluttershy hovering with tambourine EG2.png|Fluttershy ponies up. Fluttershy attracting hamsters EG2.png|The Pied Piper of Hamsters. Hamsters returning to habitat EG2.png Fluttershy closes habitat door EG2.png Rarity "so touchy about fashion" EG2.png|"Huh! I never would have guessed hamsters could be so touchy about fashion!" Curtis Pawpower snapping EG2.png|Curtis Pawpower has the last laugh. Pinkie on the One Pinkie on the One title card EG2.png|This title card has strange props - how fitting. Granny Smith teaching Pinkie to bake cookies EG2.png|Granny ought to know better than to trust Pinkie in cooking class. Granny Smith folding cookie batter EG2.png|Batter-up! Granny Smith winking at Pinkie EG2.png|Pinkie-turnie! Pinkie Pie spinning wooden spoon EG2.png|Pinkie's spoon-spinning trick - foreshadowing? Rainbow Dash "help me find a drummer" EG2.png|What a rude way to ask a favor from a friend. Pinkie Pie "I could fold a little faster" EG2.png|Pinkie Pie's ambitions, huh? Pinkie Pie looking for something EG2.png Rainbow Dash "most people don't know" EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning two spoons EG2.png|Wait, when was there a second bowl of dough made? Pinkie Pie mixing batter in two bowls EG2.png|I don't think Pinkie's really listening. Pinkie Pie's dextrous batter mixing EG2.png Pinkie Pie tosses bowls up EG2.png Bowls of batter in the air EG2.png|This won't end well. Granny Smith shocked EG2.png Pinkie and Rainbow covered in batter EG2.png|Squee! Rainbow Dash covered in cookie batter EG2.png|This actually looks kinda gross when taken out of context. Pinkie and Rainbow on the soccer pitch EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie making a banner EG2.png|"Feel free to use as much glitter as you want." Pinkie Pie sees something EG2.png Pinkie holding container of glitter EG2.png|That thing is huge! Pinkie tapping on glitter container EG2.png Rainbow Dash painting banner EG2.png Pinkie Pie "totally!" EG2.png|Pinkie Pie is not really listening to Dashie. She's lost in her own little Cloudcuckoolander world. Pinkie tapping container with both hands EG2.png Rainbow Dash covered in glitter EG2.png|Nice new look, Dashie! It's Purple Dash! Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow and friends having lunch EG2.png Pinkie Pie stirring strawberry milk EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding a spoon EG2.png Pinkie Pie starts drumming EG2.png Pinkie Pie drumming with silverware EG2.png Pinkie Pie drums more excitedly EG2.png Pinkie Pie pounding on lunch table EG2.png|Pinkie drumming like a maniac. Applejack and Rarity's spilled lunch EG2.png Applejack stops Pinkie's drumming EG2.png|"PINKIE!" "WHAT?!" Pinkie resumes drumming EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Rainbow Dash EG2.png|Pinkie uses Dashie as a drum set. Rainbow Dash getting annoyed EG2.png|Dashie's had enough. Rainbow Dash yells at Pinkie EG2.png|"PINKIE!" Pinkie drumming on Applejack and Rarity EG2.png|Is Applejack eating a sandwich with a spoon? How do you even do that?. Rainbow Dash grinning widely EG2.png|An outlet, eh? Pinkie on the drums EG2.png Main 4 impressed with Pinkie's drumming EG2.png|Rainbow Dash's thoughts (Oh yeah, she's found the inner laughter!) Drumsticks drumming EG2.png Pinkie Pie playing drums EG2.png Pinkie hitting the bass drum pedal EG2.png Pinkie Pie sprouts pony ears EG2.png Pinkie Pie drum transformation EG2.png|Pinkie ponies up. Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning on drums EG2.png|Yes. This is normal. Pinkie Pie with messy hair EG2.png Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|An-i-mal! An-i-mal! Rarity "whatever made you think of Pinkie" EG2.png|"Whatever made you think of Pinkie for the drums?" Rainbow "just have a sense for these things" EG2.png|"I don't know. I guess I just have a sense for these things." Pinkie the happy drummer EG2.png|Ba-dum-tss! Player Piano Player Piano title card EG2.png|Spike must be interested in that Rarity bust. (ba-dum-tiss) Rarity pushing grand piano EG2.png|How long did it take Rarity to push that thing all the way? By the looks of the tracks, it must've taken all day. Rarity sweaty and with messy hair EG2.png|Never send a girl to do a man's job. Rarity "must get this piano to band practice" EG2.png Rarity trying to push grand piano EG2.png|"What kind of person doesn't put a piano on wheels?" (Someone who doesn't trust wheels, that's who.) Rarity messy EG2.png|Messed up Rarity is messed up! Diamond Dog boys digging a hole EG2.png|Well, look who's back... what on earth are they burying? Rarity "oh, boys!" EG2.png|"Oh, boys!" Diamond Dogs notice Rarity EG2.png Rarity straightening her hair EG2.png Rarity smiling at Diamond Dogs EG2.png|Beauty~! Diamond Dogs smiling at Rarity's hairclip EG2.png|My precious! Rarity riding on top of piano EG2.png|"I simply cannot thank you enough." Diamond Dogs carrying Rarity's piano EG2.png|"And while I am a bit repulsed by your musky smell, I can appreciate that you are diamonds in the rough." Diamond Dogs blocked by student crowd EG2.png Crowd of students EG2.png|Don't these guys have classes to go to? Diamond Dog boys muscling through crowd EG2.png Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png|Excuse me, pardon me. Diamond Dogs barreling through crowd EG2.png Rainbow and friends in band room EG2.png Rainbow Dash 'where is Rarity' EG2.png|"Ugh! Where is Rarity?!" Applejack 'some sort of grand entrance' EG2.png|"That gal probably wants to make some sorta grand entrance..." Rarity on top of grand piano EG2.png|"Ta-da!" Applejack "told ya" EG2.png|"Toldja." Rainbow and Rarity "a more portable instrument" EG2.png|"Rarity, couldn't you have chosen a more portable instrument?" Rarity "the most refined and elegant" EG2.png|"Heavens, no! The grand piano is the most refined and elegant of instruments." Rarity's "full musicality" EG2.png|"With it, I will be able to express my..." Rarity about to play piano EG2.png|"...full musicality." Rarity hears kitchen timer go off EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding kitchen timer EG2.png|Time's up! Rainbow Dash "move our practice to the gym" EG2.png AJ comments on Rarity's "full musicality" EG2.png|"Guess you'll have to express your 'full musicality' clear across campus." Rarity disappointed EG2.png Pinkie sitting on the piano EG2.png|"Or..." Pinkie presents Rarity with a keytar EG2.png|"You could play this!" Keytar in Pinkie's hands EG2.png|"It's part guitar, and part keyboard." Pinkie Pie "it's a guitarkey!" EG2.png|"It's a guitarkey!" Rainbow Dash "you mean a keytar" EG2.png|"Um, you mean a 'keytar'." Pinkie Pie "potato, to-mah-to" EG2.png|"Po-tay-to, to-mah-to." Rarity holding the keytar EG2.png Rarity plays a few keys EG2.png Rarity likes playing the keytar EG2.png Rarity playing the keytar EG2.png|Fluttershy's thoughts(Oh my, she's found the inner generosity!) Rarity playing the keytar impressively EG2.png|She's Totally Tubular! Keytar with glowing keys EG2.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG2.png Rarity hovering with keytar EG2.png|Rarity ponies up. Rarity's friends impressed EG2.png Rarity playing keytar EG2.png|Even the Diamond Dog boys are amazed at this. Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Applejack "how about ya take that keytar" EG2.png Rarity "fine, fine" EG2.png|"Fine, fine." Rarity "I don't suppose..." EG2.png|"I don't suppose..." Diamond Dog boys over-eager EG2.png|Why, yes, pony mule Miss Rarity. Rarity's friends puzzled EG2.png Rarity riding piano out of music room EG2.png A Case for the Bass A Case for the Bass title card EG2.png Applejack's house EG2.png|First time we see the human world version of Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png|"When ya accidentally sold my bass at the garage sale, who did ya sell it to?" Granny Smith trying to remember EG2.png|"I sold it to the owners of that new pawn shop." Granny Smith "Flibbity Flabbity or something" EG2.png|"Uh, Flibbity Flabbity, somethin' like that." Applejack and friends enter the pawn shop EG2.png|Notice how Pinkie is happy about this place while Fluttershy is a little scared. Main 5 meet the Flim Flam brothers EG2.png|"Welcome to the grand opening of..." The Flim Flam brothers EG2.png|"...the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything-Under-the-Sun Emporium!" Flam "if you want it" EG2.png|"If you want it..." Flim and Flam "we've got it!" EG2.png|"...we've got it!" Flim bouncing on a pogo stick EG2.png|"Need a pogo stick?" Flam holding up a bowling ball EG2.png|"A bowling ball?" Flim holding up a stuffed clown EG2.png|"A stuffed clown?" Flam holding up a colander with circuitry EG2.png|"Whatever this is?" Applejack pointing toward bass guitar EG2.png|"I'd like that bass." Applejack's bass guitar EG2.png|Now where did they find that disco ball? And why is it hung very low? Oh yeah, magic... Flim offers bass guitar for 1000 dollars EG2.png|Flim: "I can give you this bass for a non-negotiable price of one thousand dollars." Rarity "you only paid Granny Smith two dollars" EG2.png|Rarity: "Why, you only paid Granny Smith two dollars for it!" Flim explains "overhead and transportation costs" EG2.png|Flim: "Yes, well, we have to cover our overhead and transportation costs." Applejack "Granny never should've sold" EG2.png|"Listen, Granny never should've sold my bass. I'll give ya the two dollars back..." Flim and Flam worried faces EG2.png|"...and we'll call it even." Applejack offers two dollars to Flim and Flam EG2.png|'Rainbow Dash', Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity: agreeing Flim and Flam "likely story!" EG2.png|"Likely story!" Applejack reasoning with the Flim Flam Brothers EG2.png|"It is." (Talk about an animation error! (Or makeup error)) Applejack "that's my bass!" EG2.png|" That's my bass!" Flim "this is, in fact, your bass" EG2.png|"And can you prove that this is, in fact, your bass?" Rarity "her initials are monogrammed" EG2.png|"Her initials are monogrammed right on the strap." Flim and Flam looking at AJ's initials EG2.png Applejack's monogrammed initials EG2.png|It's not very often one sees actual text that is not scribbled or flipped here. Flam "that could mean anything" EG2.png|"That could mean anything. It could stand for..." Flim suggesting "aardvark junior" EG2.png|"Aardvark Junior..." Flam suggesting "anvil jokers" EG2.png|"Anvil Jokers"... Flim suggesting "animal Jane" EG2.png|"Or 'Animal Jane'." Flam "I'll bet you don't even play the bass" EG2.png|"Why, I'll bet you don't even play the bass, Applejack..." Flam "if that is your real name" EG2.png|"...if that is your real name!" Rainbow Dash "of course that's her real name!" EG2.png|"Of course that's her real name!" Pinkie Pie on a rocking horse EG2.png|"And she does play the bass!" (Make whatever you will of this image.) Applejack putting on bass guitar EG2.png|Ready to show the salesmen non-pareil. Applejack's dextrous bass playing EG2.png|AJ's "slappin' da bass!" Applejack's hand on guitar neck EG2.png Applejack playing bass solo EG2.png Applejack playing skillfully EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watching AJ play EG2.png|The two's thoughts(All right! She's found the inner honesty!) Flim and Flam watching AJ play EG2.png|The salesmen non-pareil are shocked. Applejack's solo big finish EG2.png Applejack silhouette with bass guitar EG2.png|AJ ponies up. Flim and Flam are blown away EG2.png|5.1 Surround Sound! Main 4 cheering for Applejack EG2.png Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png|The audience is now deaf. Flim "perhaps this IS her bass" EG2.png|"Perhaps this is her bass." Applejack offers two dollars again EG2.png Flim "still the transportation costs and overhead" EG2.png|"But there are still the transportation costs and overhead." Flam "don't forget the stocking fees" EG2.png|"Don't forget the stocking fees." Flim with arm around Flam EG2.png|"Wouldn't dream of it, brother!" Applejack sad EG2.png|sighs Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png|Pinkie's like "I'm gonna rip ya two to pieces!" Flim and Flam getting scared EG2.png|"Then again, " Flam "we could make some sort of trade" EG2.png|"...I suppose we could make some sort of..." Applejack hopeful EG2.png|"...trade?" (Because I'm...) Applejack in banana suit EG2.png|(It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! Where He At? Where He At? Where He At? Where He At?) AJ promotes Flim and Flam's pawn shop EG2.png|"Come on down to the grand opening of the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium." Granny Smith "since when do you play the bass?" EG2.png|"Since when do you play the bass?" Applejack playing bass in banana suit EG2.png|Are you serious? Applejack facepalm EG2.png|(D'oh!) Shake your Tail! Shake Your Tail! title card EG2.png|This sounds familiar for some reason. Mane 6 entering the gymnasium EG2.png|And so the debate begins: Which Twilight is this? Mane 6 in the empty gymnasium EG2.png|Ah, the gym floor! There were some very good times here. Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie in gymnasium EG2.png|The main six need to get this place ready for the Spring Fling. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png Main 5 in grass skirts EG2.png|So... having a luau, girls? Pinkie Pie's Hawaiian theme EG2.png|Pinkie thinks it ought to be Hawaiian-themed. Pinkie playing the ukulele EG2.png|She can play the ukulele, even though she's already the drummer. Pinkie bumping into Hawaiian props EG2.png|What a klutz! Pinkie surrounded by Hawaiian mess EG2.png|You'd think Derpy would've been the one to do that. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity unsure of Pinkie's theme EG2.png|Aren't luaus more for summer? Pinkie Pie embarrassed EG2.png Rainbow Dash blowing whistle close up EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_blowing_whistle_EG2.png Rainbow Dash's sports theme EG2.png|Dashie thinks a sports theme would be awesome. Rarity and Fluttershy showered with soccer balls EG2.png Twilight and Pinkie dizzy EG2.png Applejack disapproves of RD's theme EG2.png|Except that most kids skip P.E. Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Pinkie Pie playing drums in the band EG2.png Applejack playing bass in the band EG2.png Rarity tapping her feet EG2.png Fluttershy playing tambourine in the band EG2.png Canterlot High students in the gym EG2.png DJ Pon-3 in front of turntable EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy back to back EG2.png Applejack and Rarity back to back EG2.png Twilight singing in the band EG2.png Twilight and the Sonic Rainbooms EG2.png Applejack's rodeo theme EG2.png|AJ thinks a rodeo might be a possibility. Pinkie riding mechanical bull EG2.png|Pinkie will tame the iron bull... Wait a second... Pinkie thrown from mechanical bull EG2.png|Fire Pinkie cannon #1! Twilight and friends flinching EG2.png|Ooh... Pinkie Pie on top of hay bales EG2.png|She's okay! Rarity's masquerade theme EG2.png|Rarity thinks a masked ball would be divine. Applejack's mask EG2.png Fluttershy's mask EG2.png Twilight Sparkle's mask EG2.png Rainbow Dash's mask EG2.png Rainbow surprised by Pinkie's tiki mask EG2.png|Pinkie still has a mask left over from the luau. Pinkie embarrassed again EG2.png Twilight's classroom theme EG2.png|Twilight's version of fun is some Twilight Time. Rarity looking bored EG2.png|Rarity's not interested. Applejack looking bored EG2.png|Applejack's really not interested. Pinkie Pie holding paper airplane EG2.png|Pinkie the class clown. Fluttershy sees paper airplane EG2.png|Fluttershy "probably" doesn't mind. Rainbow Dash sleeping at desk EG2.png|If Equestria's Rainbow Dash finds lectures boring, naturally, so does this Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy's nature theme EG2.png|Fluttershy wants this party to be animal themed. Rainbow Dash being chased by birds EG2.png|You'd think it'd be Rarity running from the birds... Twilight and friends surrounded by animals EG2.png|Looks like Pinkie has earned an extra hour in the ball pit. Twilight and Rainbow Dash depressed EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy depressed EG2.png AJ and Rarity looking at bouncing soccer ball EG2.png Rainbow Dash gets an idea EG2.png|It always seems that Rainbow Dash comes to the rescue in these shorts. Main 5 looking at Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash pulling down rainbow drapery EG2.png Mane 6's themes combined EG2.png Main 5 complimenting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash jumping up EG2.png Rainbow Dash airborne silhouette EG2.png Rainbow Dash in band attire EG2.png Rainbow Dash playing lead guitar EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms rear view angle EG2.png Twilight distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Fluttershy distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Canterlot High students with pony ears and tails EG2.png Trixie and unnamed girl with pony ears and tails EG2.png|Even the Great and Powerful Trixie is enjoying herself. DJ Pon-3 busting a move EG2.png|DJ Pon-3 spins while showing her team pride. Granny Smith and students dancing EG2.png|And if you like it, Granny shoulda put a ring on it! Apple Bloom on Big Mac's shoulders EG2.png|Eeyup. Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Closeup of Rainbow Dash's guitar EG2.png Closeup of Rarity's keytar EG2.png Closeup of Pinkie Pie's drums EG2.png Canterlot High students dancing EG2.png Applejack and Rarity singing EG2.png Pinkie Pie singing on drums EG2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png|Lady Gaga, eat your heart out. Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Differing trailer shots Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png|The same as a shot from the short itself, but without Twilight's wings. Rainbow Rocks EW promotional.jpg|The same as a shot from the short itself, but without Twilight's wings. Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png|The same as a shot from the short itself, but without Twilight's wings. Perfect Day for Fun Perfect Day for Fun title card EG2.png|A bunch of smartphones with our girls' cutie-marks on them? Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png|This whole short described the madness of shipping in the fandom. Rarity, Twilight, and Dash's phones EG2.png|How did Twilight learn how to text so fast? Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png|The CMC are riding the merry-go-round at the back. Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png|And Trixie is talking while sitting on the stage. Students on a roller coaster EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the carnival EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity at the carnival EG2.png|Rarity hates GREEN ice cream Rainbow Dash and Applejack at the carnival EG2.png|And people laughed at Twilight when she was acting like a pony. Is this similar to bobbing apples in Gummy's birthday party? Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png|Where should we gather? Photo booth on white backdrop EG2.png|The photo booth! Main Six carnival run transition EG2.png Main Six pairs run in different directions EG2.png|Big Mac and Cheerilee are dating at the the left bottom corner. Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Twilight and friends singing Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Pinkie rocking out on drums EG2.png Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash rocking out EG2.png Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png|Wide mouth Main Six pairs can't find each other EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack running to carnival games EG2.png Rainbow Dash tries the high-striker EG2.png|Close, but no cigar. Applejack hammers the high-striker EG2.png AJ better than Rainbow at the high-striker EG2.png|Years of apple-kickin'. High-striker bell rings EG2.png Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png|Whoa. Beaten by puppy Spike. Applejack "did I just come in last?" EG2.png|"Hey, did I just come in last?!" Fluttershy petting moles in Whack-A-Mole! EG2.png|Pretty sure that's not how you play the game, Flutters. Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png|So Discord is still a draconequus in the human world. Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png|Hey, I thought Fluttershy liked Discord. Cotton candy shaped like Pinkie Pie's head EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png|Hey, look at me! I'm eating my own head! Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png|Beautiful wings, Twilight! Twilight's friends rocking out on instruments EG2.png Twilight holding a microphone EG2.png|Aren't I'm pretty? Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing together EG2.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing on phones EG2.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie singing on phones EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward photo booths EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Rainbow and AJ run into second photo booth EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking for friends EG2.png|Text translation: Where are you guys? Text message from Pinkie and Rarity EG2.png|Text translation: Pinkie and Rarity are at the photo booth. Text message from Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png|Text translation: Rainbow and Applejack are at the photo booth, too! Text messages of confusion EG2.png|Text translation: You are?! Twilight and her friends find each other EG2.png Main Six crammed into photo booth EG2.png|But first, let us take a #Selfie. Main Six crowded group photo 1 EG2.png|Poor Rainbow Dash as her shoe is in the photo and not her face. Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png|PHOTO-BOMB! Twilight reminds her friends of the time EG2.png|Hey, guys! It's almost showtime! Photo of Twilight leaving the photo booth EG2.png|Hey girls, wait up! Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png|Granny is NEVER too old to rock! Sonic Rainbooms revealed behind the curtain EG2.png Twilight kicking off the song EG2.png|Key change! Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png|The Crusaders having fun. Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png|Clumsy animators forgot to give Derpy a muffin to dance with. Various Canterlot High students dancing EG2.png Rainbow gets carried away with her playing EG2.png Rainbow Dash nearly falls off the stage EG2.png|You tryin' to crowdsurf, Dashie? Fluttershy catches Rainbow with her tambourine EG2.png|A tambourine is not only a good percussion instrument, it also doubles as a lifesaver. Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png|Um, Twi, your friends just saved someone from falling. Is it really an appropriate time to take a pic? Twilight taking a picture with her phone EG2.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity behind head-in-hole stands EG2.png Twilight and AJ dragging Fluttershy to haunted house EG2.png|No! You're not bringing me into that scary clown head! Twilight and AJ running from haunted house EG2.png Fluttershy unaffected by haunted house EG2.png|Fancy that: Fluttershy not afraid of a haunted house. Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity riding roller coaster EG2.png|Seems like both Pinkies have some popcorn problems. Rarity looking at funhouse mirror EG2.png|It's Bobblehead Rarity! Pinkie's funhouse mirror reflection stands still EG2.png|You're breaking it, Pinkie Pie! Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity on the carousel EG2.png|Pinkie Pie is riding Pinkie Pie! Sonic Rainbooms individual photos 1 EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms individual photos 2 EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png|We have all the fan favorites here......and Flash Sentry. Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Twilight and friends in pairs again EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Main Six riding the Ferris wheel EG2.png|Bye, girls! See you at the movie theater! Category:Equestria Girls Category:Galleries